The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Blondie’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Blondie’ originated from a cross between Heuchera K266-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K376-1, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K266-2, the new cultivar is similar, but the leaves of the new cultivar are much smaller.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K376-1, the new cultivar has smaller leaves that are red brown when young to deep green with red veins when mature rather than red purple leaves.
There are no similar Heuchera on the market known to the breeder.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. small red brown spring leaves that mature to a tan color,        2. winter leaves olive green with red veins,        3. yellow green to creamy yellow flowers in wands with red pedicels,        4. very free flowering on short, red flower stalks,        5. small, multi-crowned, low mounding habit, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.